heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyketto
Tyketto is a hard rock band based out of New York City. The group was put together in 1987 by former Waysted vocalist Danny Vaughn, Brooke St. James (guitar), Jimi Kennedy (bass), and Michael Clayton (drums). History The band saw their name painted on a wall in Brooklyn and thought it sounded cool. By 1990, the band had signed to Geffen Records and released their debut album Don't Come Easy, which included the successful single "Forever Young." Musically, the album was somewhere between Whitesnake and Bon Jovi, and Tyketto opened for the former on many bills. However, the rise of the grunge sound in 1991 saw Tyketto's hopes of a big breakthrough begin to recede. Jimi left the band and was replaced by Jaimie Scott. Their second album was rejected by Geffen and finally emerged in 1994 under the title Strength in Numbers on CMC International in the USA and Music for Nations elsewhere in the world. The following year, Vaughn left the band to look after his wife, who had developed cancer, and was replaced by former Tall Stories vocalist Steve Augeri. (Augeri later became lead vocalist for Journey.) This line-up released Shine (which was a departure from their classic sound) in 1995, again on CMC / Music for Nations. However, dwindling audiences and the changing landscape of the rock industry saw the band split up in 1996, releasing the live album Take Out & Served Up Live as a swan song, having never really broken through. The various band members went on to other projects: most notably Vaughn, Clayton, and Scott would reunite in Vaughn. Vaughn would eventually start releasing material under his own name in 2007. In 2004, Tyketto reformed for a reunion tour with the full original lineup. They played a second set of reunion dates in 2007 and stated at the time that this was the last time the original four members, or any other line up, would ever perform under the Tyketto name. To coincide with the dates the band released an The Last Sunset - Farewell 2007 consisting of alternative versions of previously released songs and unreleased songs unearthed from long forgotten demo tapes. Despite this announcement, in 2008 Tyketto reformed again for more dates. In April, they played the "Hard In Rio 2" festival in Brazil, and also played four European dates in October 2008 including Firefest. However, due to scheduling conflicts, Brooke St. James was unable to join the band for these dates and was replaced by P.J. Zitarosa, a former member of Vaughn and Danny's solo career backing band. Tyketto toured Europe in January 2009 and played at the Download Festival in the UK in June 2010. They also played a US show and a worldwide webcast in November 2011. The live worldwide webcast was a fan interactive concert and featured the original line up of Danny Vaughn, Brooke St. James, Michael Clayton, and Jimi Kennedy onstage together for the first time in years, along with their newest member Bobby Lynch on keyboards. The band released Dig in Deep in April 2012. The European tour that followed the release of Dig in Deep would be the swansong for original guitarist Brooke St James as touring life no longer appealed but he went out on a high several times over on that tour, none more so than at Firefest, where the band put on arguably at that time the best show of their lives. The search for a suitable replacement for Brooke St James soon found the perfect fit in Chris Green, that rare breed that can both shred and groove whilst looking good doing it. Green joined now permanent keyboard player Ged Rylands to round out Tyketto heading into 2014. 2014 brought with it the 25th anniversary of the band forming and major touring plans and bookings followed along with the release of the band's first DVD entitled Documentally Yours. The first half of the year saw a run of UK dates built around the Hard Rock Hell AOR Festival all of which were used as live prep for the booking on the Monsters of Rock Cruise which sailed from Miami in late March. The two shows on the cruise would serve as a springboard for several other high-profile bookings such was the caliber of the performances put in on board. The latter half of 2014 saw a twelve date, five country run around Europe to round out a stellar year for the band. The band released their new album 'Reach' on October 14, 2016. The album features bassist Chris Childs in place of Jimi Kennedy and has received excellent reviews. Current members * Danny Vaughn - Lead vocals, acoustic guitar, acoustic bass guitar, mandolin, harmonica, percussion (1987-1995, 2004, 2007, 2008-present) * Chris Green - Lead guitar, backing vocals (2014–present) * Greg Smith - Bass guitar, backing vocals (2017-present) * Michael Clayton (Arbeeny)- Drums, percussion, backing vocals (1987-1996, 2004, 2007, 2008-present) * Ged Rylands - Keyboards, backing vocals (2012–present) Past members * Steve Augeri - Lead vocals (1995-1996) * P.J. Zitarosa - Lead guitar, backing vocals (2008-2011) * Jaimie Scott - Bass guitar, backing vocals (1991-1996) * Brooke St. James (David Rundall) - Lead guitar, acoustic guitar, coral sitar, keyboards, percussion, backing vocals (1987-1996, 2004, 2007, 2011-2014) * Bobby Lynch - Keyboards, backing vocals (2011-2012) * Jimi Kennedy - Bass guitar, percussion, backing vocals (1987-1991, 2004, 2007, 2008-2014) * Chris Childs - Bass guitar, backing vocals (2014-2017) Discography Studio albums * Don't Come Easy (1991) * Strength in Numbers (1994) * Shine (1995) * Dig in Deep (2012) * Reach (2016) Live albums * Take Out & Served Up Live (1996) * Live From Milan (2017) * We've Got Tomorrow, We've Got Tonight (2019) Compilation albums * The Last Sunset - Farewell 2007 (2007) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:New York hard rock musical groups Category:AOR musical groups